About us
by Moth Reedglittle
Summary: "a-anu S-Sasuke-kun. MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU?" dengan mantap gadis itu berteriak sambil membungkukkan badan dihadapan Sasuke "Baiklah." apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi, silahkan dibaca Minna-san! RnR


_**Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto ©**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Warning : Typo, geje, abal tingkat tinggi,**_

_**Mybe OCC :D**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Hurt comport, Romance**_

_**If you don't like, just go back!**_

_**Flame not allowed**_

_**MothReedglittle Mempersembahkan**_

_**.**_

_**About Us**_

* * *

_**Happy Reading**_

"_FOREHEAD_." Sebuah suara memanggil Sakura, dan dengan terpaksa dia kembali ke alam dunia nyata, setelah sekian detik memikirkan bagaimana tentang hubungan yang baru dijalaninya dengan si uchiha bungsu. Tidak dia pungkiri pernyataan cintanya ketika itu langsung diterimah oleh Sasuke Uchiha, siapa yang menyangka sekarang dia berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke Uchiha, **KEKASIH!**

"Ah, Ino. Kau mengagetkanku tau." Sakura menggerutu pelan. Ino kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sakura, yang memang sekarang kelas sedang sepi, hanya ada Ino, Sakura dan beberapa teman-teman yang sedang berdiskusi tentang tugas dari Kakashi-Sensei.

"Habisnya, kamu itu dipanggil pelan sedari tadi tidak menyahut. Memang kamu lagi memikirkan apa? Sampai melamun seperti itu?" Tanya Ino penasaran, tak biasanya sahabatnya satu ini melamun, padalah kan dia baru saja jadian dengan pangeran kampus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas dengan pertanyaan Ino, "Sepertinya Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintaiku Ino." Tuturnya pelan.

Bahu Ino tersentak mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan "Hei, kenapa kau bias befikiran seperti itu Saku? Bukankan kalian baru saja jadian?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Benar, tapi tetap saja perlakuannya sangat dingin kepadaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar hatiku ini tidak ragu terhadap perasaan Sasuke-kun. Kau tau bukan, aku sangat mencintanya" Kali ini penuturan Sakura membuat Ino tersenyum, senyum tulus dari seorang sahabat.

"Hei Saku, cobalah untuk lebih memepercayai Sasuke. Aku yakin dia menyayangimu" penuturan Ino membuat hati Sakura sedikit tenang.

"Terimakasih Ino, kau sudah mau mendengarkan segalanya"

Ino tersenyum tulus kepada sahabatnya itu.

**Well, mari kita perkenalkan dulu**

Haruno Sakura, seorang mahasiswi tingkat 3 Fakultas Kedokteran yang sekarang ini sedang galau memikirkan hubungan pecintaannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan, cool, dan terpintar seantero Konoha University. Dan jangan tanya kenapa mereka berdua bisa jadian, Sakura mengenal Sasuke ketika di sekolah Menengah dulu. Sasuke merupakan murid pindahan dari Sunagakure Junior High School. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia telah jatuh cinta tau namanya dengan _love at the fist sight_ itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan, konyol memang tapi – hei siapa yang peduli tentang itu. Yang sekarang dirasakannya adalah nyata perasaan yang begitu tulus, lembut di mana ketika melihatnya maka perasaannya akan merasa tenang dan damai.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang mahasiswa tingkat 3 Fakultas Manajemen Bisnis di Konoha University yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sakura Haruno. Seluruh mahasiswi sangat mengagumi tokoh yang satu ini, bagaimana tidak tampan, pintar, kaya tapi sayang sikapnya terlalu cuek terhadap orang lain namun itu tidak menjadi kendala untuk dia mendapatkan fans dari berbagai kalangan dimulai dari lingkungan rumahnya, mahasiswi di kampusnya sampai para dosen muda pun mengaguminya tentu saja dosen perempuan. Sikapnya yang dingin membuat dirinya menjadi terkesan penuh misterius. Sudah 2 minggu dia menyandang status sebagai kekasih Sakura Haruno.

_**Flash back on**_

Siang itu Sasuke Uchiha tengah asik mendengarkan lagu dibalik I-Padnya di taman belakang kampus, salah satu tempat terfavoritenya dikampus ini.

Dia tengah sibuk memikirkan penolakan gadis yang telah menyita perhatiannya sejak dulu, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berkebangsawanan Hyuuga itu telah menolak pernyataan cintanya beberapa jam yang lalu, itu membuat sang pemeran utama kita ini tengah merasakan kegalauan dalam percintaan. Sebenarnya dia dan Hinata telah bersahabat sejak lama, ketika dia memutuskan untuk pindah dari Sunagakure ke Konoha adalah salah satunya karena factor Hinata. Tapi apa daya ketika dia telah berada di Konoha gadis itu telah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki seorang pria yang kelewat hiperaktif – menurut Sasuke. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan sekitar 5 tahun dihitung hingga sekarang. Sasuke tahu ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya 99,99 % pernyataannya itu akan ditolak oleh sang gadis Hyuuga, tapi dia tidak ingin terbelenggu dalam perasaan ini terlalu dalam lagi cukup 5 tahun dia merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. Dia akan berusaha untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya saat ini, pernyataan cintanya itu hanya sebuah pembuktian bahwa dia lelaki sejati yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis yang dia cintai. Hingga tiba-tiba sesosok gadis dengan sangat tidak sopannya datang mengganggu istirahat siangnya.

Dia meneliti dari atas hingga bawah penampilan gadis ini, Manis! Satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan gadis dihadapannya sekarang ini. Dia tahu siapa sosok itu, Sakura Haruno. Gadis dengan bermahkota rambut berwarna merah muda dan sepasang iris emerald hijau yang sangat indah.

"M-maaf m-mengganggu S-Sasuke-kun." Hei kenapa dia malah berbicara gagap seperti Hinata, oke cukup memikirkan gadis itu.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke katakan.

"B-begini, a-anu… a-anu" kegugupan menyelimuti si gadis

"Kau ada perlu apa, _to the point_ saja Haruno" hei- Sasuke kau bahkan tidak menyebut nama kecil si gadis, padahal kau telah mengenalnya semenjak _Junior High School_.

"a-anu S-Sasuke-kun. MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU?" dengan mantap gadis itu berteriak sambil membungkukkan badan dihadapan Sasuke Uchiha.

**Krik…**

**Krik…**

**Krik…**

Otak jenius Sasuke masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pertama gadis itu datang dengan tiba-tiba merusak moodnya – oke memang moodnya sudah rusak sebelum gadis itu datang, tapi dia datang dan menambah rusak _mood_ sang Uchiha bungsu ini. Kedua dengan yakin dan kerasnya dia bersuara untuk menjadikannya sebagai pacarnya – Hei dunia ini sudah terbalik rupanya, baru saja dia ditolak oleh gadis dan hanya dalam beberapa jam saja dia menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis yang emm… Manis seperti gadis yang sekarang ada dihadapannya kini.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Dia berucap pelan.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berucap.

"A-apa? y-yang b-benar S-Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hn." Ah- Sasuke kau mengeluarkan kata ambigumu lagi.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, terimakasih banyak." Dengan riang gadis Haruno itu membalikkan badannya meninggalkan sang kekasihnya sendirian di taman belakang kampun. _POOR_! Baru jadian Sasuke malah ditinggal, malang nian nasibmu.

**Flash back off**

_**Cafeteria Konoha university**_

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau pesan apa?" sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahui suara siapa ini, Ah ya - benar sekali itu tadi adalah suara Sakura Haruno. Sepertinya kita memperhatikan ada kejanggalan disini, oke – biasanya seorang prialah yang mengambilkan makanan untuk kekasihnya tapi ini malah kebalikannya, sang gadislah yang sedang menawari si pria makanan. Tidak etis memang.

"Jus tomat dan nasi uduk (?)"

Setelah mendengar pesanan Sasuke, Sakura berjalan menghampiri penjual nasi uduk dan memesan 2 porsi untuk dirinya dan untuk Sasuke, tak lupa jus tomat untuk Sasuke dan jus strawberry untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dua siluet anak manusia masuk dalam indra penglihatan Sasuke Uchiha, rahangnya mengeras melihat pemandangan itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan kemesraan yang ditunjukkan pasangan Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke memandang geram terhadap mereka. **'**_**Shit**_**!'** umpatnya dalam hati. **'Mengapa disaat seperti ini malah melihat mereka'** batinnya meraung sakit. Hei – Sasuke tak ingatkah, sekarang kau telah memiliki kekasih. Cobalah lihat dia sedang membawakan makan siangmu, dengan senyum cerahnya itu.

Sakura memandang heran terhadap tingkah Sasuke, dia berhenti sejenak dan mengikuti arah pandang sang kekasih. Ah - dia menemukan pandangan Sasuke mengeras melihat pasangan yang nyentrik di kampus Naruto dan Hinata bagaimana tidak nyentrik sikap kedua sangat bertolak belakang sang satu sangat hiperaktif dan yang satu sangat amat sangat pemalu. Dia perlahan memandang heran, otaknya berfikir keras dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. _Well_, sekarang dia menememukan jawaban yang ia cari selama ini. Sakura mengerti akan pandangan Sasuke terhadap Hinata, selama berpacaran dengannya tidak pernah sedetikpun dia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan memuja seperti itu-

_Nyuut…!_

Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa kosong, terasa perih bagai ribuan jarum menembus jiwa raganya. Sakura mengembalikan kesadarannya ke alam nyatam buru-buru dia menyeka sedikit air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. **'Semangat Sakura'** batinnya berteriak menyemangati. Langkahnya kembali dia ayunkan menuju tempat dimana sang kekasih sekarang berada.

"Ini pesanan Sasuke-kun" ucapnya riang, dia berusaha setenang mungkin agar air matanya tidak merembes keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hn. Arigato. _Ittadekimasu._" Tanpa menunggu Sakura terlebih dahulu, Sasuke telah melahap nasi uduk pesanananya. Tanpa memperhatikan bahwa sang kekasih hanya diam tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya. Sakura sedang berusaha menguatkan hatinya, agar dia tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" kali ini suara Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah kenyang Sasuke-kun." Jawabnya pelan

"Maksudmu? Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi." Setitik rasa kebahagian muncul dari relung hati Sakura, rupanya Sasuke memeperhatikan dirinya.

"Ah, baiklah. _Ittadekimasu_ Sasuke-kun"

"Hn." Keheningan kembali melanda dua pasangan ini, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai, setelah ini aku masih ada jadwal kuliah. Pulanglah duluan tak usah menungguku."

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu." Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dalam pandangan yang kecewa, bahkan Sasuke tidak ingin pulang bersamanya.

_Nyuuut…!_

Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi, **'bisakah kau hanya melihatku Sasuke-kun?'** batin Sakura berteriak perih. Dengan langkah gontai dia pulang menuju kediamannya di distirk Cherry Blossom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan kelas Kakashi – _sensei_ sejak tadi ramai oleh mahasiswa – mahasiswa yang ingin berdiskusi tentang tugas yang diberikan oleh _sensei_nya bersebut.

"Jadi keputusannya tema kita apa?" Ino menginterupsi suara berisik dari ke empat sahabatnya yang tengah berdebat tentang tema tugas tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan pengamatan kesehatan di desa terpencil?" usulan kali ini berasal dari Gaara.

"Ah! Ide bagus Gaara" celetuk Ino "bagaimana Sakura?" tanyanya kepada sahabatnya yang kini tengah melamun sendu sendiri.

"Hei Sakura kau tidak mendengarkan kami?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"A-apa? Ah, maafkan aku Ino-_pig_. Tadi apa yang kamu tanyakan?" Sakura berusaha tenang.

"Begini, tadi Gaara memberikan usul kalau tema kita untuk tugas Kakashi-_sensei_ itu pengataman kesehatan di desa terpen-" Ino menautkan aliskan, Sahabatnya satu ini kembali melamun "hei, kau tidak mendengarkan aku Sakura?" Ino menyikut Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, kemudian fikirannya kembali ke dunianya. "_Gommen-nee_, sepertinya kali ini aku pamit duluan teman-teman. _Jaa-nee_" Sakura buru-buru membereskan perlatan tulisnya kemudian melenggang pergi dari diskusi singkat bersama teman-temannya itu. Ino dan Gaara menautkan kedua alisnya melihat kepergian Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura sekarang lebih sering melamun sendiri. Sabaku No Gaara adalah sahabat baik Sakura. Dia sering mendapat curhatan gratis dari gadis Haruno itu, namun semenjak Sakura telah resmi berpacaran dengan Sasuke, sahabatnya itu bukannya ceria sekarang malah menjadi sering melamun – mungkin sekarang menjadi hobbynya. Gaara menjadi semakin khawatir terhadap Sakura sebab Sakura tidak pernah lagi bercerita mengenai si Uchiha itu.

Lihatlah sekarang, Sakura melamun tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan Orocimaru-sensei yang sedari tadi menjelaskan materi ajarnya. Sebentar dia menghela nafas, pandangannya menjadi sendu, berubah menjadi kecewa yang sangat mendalam. Bukankan seharus sahabatnya itu bahagia karena telah berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke Uchiha. **'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sakura?'** Batin Gaara bertanya-tanya.

_Teett… teett…_

Bel pertanda akhir pelajaran telah berbunyi.

"Sakura-" Gaara memanggilnya "kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya _to the point_. "Hari ini kau terlihat pucat. Apakah kau sakit?" tak bisa dipungkiri wajah kekhawatiran Gaara jelas sekali dapat terbaca.

"Ah – aku tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun. Hanya sedikit banyak fikiran" tuturnya.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" desak Gaara lagi, dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura tadi.

"Sungguh Gaara-kun, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku duluan. _Jaa-nee_" tanpa menunggu reaksi Gaara, Sakura dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, terlebih tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Langkah pelannya membawanya ke taman belakang kampus, sekelebat memori kembali muncul di fikirannya. Bagaimana gugupnya sewaktu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu dan pernyataan cintanya diterima. Dia sangat senang sekali sampai tidak dapat befikir apa – apa lagi.

"Hinata-" tiba – tiba suara itu muncul, wajah Sakura menegang mendengarnya. Dengan cepat Sakura bersembunyi di balik pohon rimbun di taman itu yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduk yang biasa dia tempati.

"Hinata-" panggil suara itu lagi, "berhentilah besikap seolah aku ini hantu, jangan menghindariku" Sakura sangat mengenali suara ini, ini adalah suara sang kekasih Sasuke Uchiha.

"K-kumohon Sasuke-kun, berhentilah berharap kepadaku. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih" telak, ucapan itu sangat mengguncang hati Sasuke.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku?" kali ini Sasuke menginterupsi.

_Nyuut!_

Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar di lubuk hati Sakura, hancur berkeping sudah perasaannya sekarang ini. Apa yang ia rasakan selama ini ternyata hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"B-berulang kali aku menegaskan kepada Sasuke-kun agar tidak mengharapkanku. A-aku fikir ketika menolakmu beberapa minggu yang lalu telah bisa membuka hatimu terhadap orang lain"

'**Jadi aku hanya sebagai pelarian Sasuke-kun dari Hinata, Ya Tuhan!'** batin Sakura menangis perih.

"Kau sudah memiliki Sakura-chan, cobalah untuk mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kau menyakitinya Sasuke-kun" Sasuke memilih diam kali ini, dia baru ingat sekarang dia telah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Sasuke berucap pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh telinga Sakura.

_**Sakit… Sakit… Sakit sekali…**_

Air mata Sakura merembes keluar, tumpah sudah apa yang selama ini dia tahan. Ia tidak sanggup lagi walaupun hanya sekedar untuk bertahan.

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendapat suara langkah kaki dari balik pohon rimbun itu. Dia sangat terkejut melihat Sakura berlari menjauh, Sasuke dapat melihat air mata Sakura yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia terhenyak kesadarannya kembali, tanpa berfikir panjang dia berlari mengejar Sakura meninggalkan Hinata yang kini tengah tersenyum mendapati tingkah sahabatnya itu – Hei kenapa kau tersenyum Hinata. Hinata yakin apa yang dirasakan Sasuke terhadap dirinya hanyalah sebuah kekaguman saja, dia dapat melihat dari sisi mata Sasuke bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke mencintai Sakura, bukan dirinya mungkin dulu memang Sasuke menyukai dirinya tapi sejak kemunculan Sakura di kehidupan Sasuke perasaan itu mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, hanya saja Sasuke belum menyadari hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berusaha keras mengejar Sakura yang tengah berlari, napasnya tersenggal-senggal tapi dia tidak mau berhenti. Memikirikan Sakura akan meninggalkannya membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri – egois memang, di satu sisi dia mencintai Hinata tapi di sisi lain dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Dengan adanya Sakura dia merasa nyaman.

"Sakura" teriaknya, kali ini dia mempercepat larinya. Hingga akhirnya salah satu tangan Sakura dapat digenggamnya. Ditariknya Sakura dalam pelukkannya, direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu. Isak tangisnya perlahan dengan jelas terdengar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Sakura-" panggilnya lagi, namun Sakura tetap bungkam.

"Sakura-" kali ini Sasuke berusah menatap ke dalam sepasang mata emerald yang tengah redup itu, jejak air mata begitu jelas tertampak. Hati Sasuke menjerit sakit melihat keadaan kekasihnya ini.

"S-Sasuke, m-maaf t-tadi a-aku l-lancang m-mendengar p-pembicaraanmu d-dengan, H-H-Hinata" terasa berat ketika Sakura mengucapkan nama Hinata, wanita yang pada kenyataannya dicintai oleh Sasuke bukan dirinya.

Sasuke hanya bungkam, Sakura menarik nafas panjang "aku, ah mungkin kau memang hanya menganggapku sebagai pelarian dari Hinata"

'Tidak' batin Sasuke menjerit, walaupun memang awalnya seperti itu tapi semakin lama dia semakin tidak bisa untuk berpisah dengan Sakura, tidak mendengar suara Sakura sehari saja membuat hatinya berontak perih.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri sampai disini saja, a-aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi" ucapan itu membuat Sakura melepas dengan pelan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Sakura berusaha untuk menahan isak tangisnya, cukup banyak air mata yang tumpah untuk Sasuke selama ini, dia tidak sanggup lagi jika harus betahan lebih lama.

"TIDAK" kali ini Sasuke berteriak keras, Sakura terhenyak mendapat teriakan keras dari Sasuke "tidak… memikirkan kau akan meninggalkanku. Disini terasa sakit" Sasuke menunjuk daerah jantungnya "izinkan aku untuk belajar mencintaimu" ujarnya lirih.

Sakura terhenyak, hatinya mulai bimbang airmatanya kembali tupah dari pelupuk matanya. Sasuke membawa Sakura kembali ke dalam pelukkannya.

'_**Kami sama… apa yang harus aku lakukan'**_ batin Sakura berteriak perih.

"Aku takut, terluka untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke-kun" Sakura berkata lirih.

Kembali dibawa Sasuke Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku berjanji, tidak akan meyakiti hatimu lebih dalam"

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke kemudia mengangguk pelan, keduanya tersenyum penuh arti. Inilah awal hubungan yang baru mereka jalani.

**The End**

* * *

**Bacot Area… NYAHAHHAHAHA~**

**Berakhir dengan sangat gejenya.**

**Ah sungguh maafkan saya endingnya dengan sangat tidak elitnya . Maafkan saya jika fict ini kurang memuaskan readers sekalian. Dan saya sangat merasa bagian ending Sasuke sangat OCC. OWH .**

**Ini fict saya setelah hiatsu beberapa lama. Dan fict sebelumnya masih nunggu updetan, dan dengan lancangnya saya ngepublish fict baru. **

**Buat readers yang nunggu lanjutan fict saya sebelumnya, saya usahakan bakalan update dengan cepatttt lagi buntu imajinasi sayaa.**

**Dan akhir kata, semoga kalian meninggalkan jejak bagi yang sudah membaca yaaa :D**

_**RndR**_

_**minna-san!**_


End file.
